NE-HC-120 "Shadow" Stealth Combat Hovercycle
NE-HC-120 "Shadow" Stealth Combat Hovercycle Crew: One rider; no space for passengers MDC By Location • Large Hover Jet (2; rear): 90 each • Small Hover Jets (6; undercarriage): 25 each • Directional Hover Jets (6; tiny and concealed): 5 each • Side Stabilizing Wings (2; small): 15 each • Tail Fin: 50 • Forward Headlight: 10 • Forward Particle Beam Turret: 70 • Windshield: 20 • Main Body: 210 * Indicates a small and/or difficult target to hit and requires a "called shot" and is -4 to Strike. This penalty includes attacks on the driver. ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body completely destroys the vehicle. Flying: 300 mph but cruising speed is considered to range from 40-100 mph. VTOL capable, it can hover stationary; retractable landing gear. Maximum altitude is limited to about 10,000' and the cycle can handle drops of up to 4,000'. At speeds under 100mph it makes 10% of the sound of a traditional hovercycle. Under 40mph it moves with a barely audible hiss allowing the pilot to use his Prowl skill or Prowl at 33% if the pilot lacks the skill. Flying Range: Can be flown continuously and at top speed for 36 hours without fear of overheating. Dimensions: 4'6" high, 3' wide, 7' long, 620 lbs. Cargo: None Power System: Nuclear, 20 years of life Weapons & Features of Note Light Particle Beam Turret • Range: 1200' • Damage: 6D6 + 6 M.D. • Rate of Fire: Each blast counts as one melee attack • Payload: Unlimited Light S.D.C. Machine-Gun (2) • Range: 2000' • Damage: Single shot 5D6 S.D.C, two simultaneous shots 1D6x10 S.D.C., short burst of 10 rounds 5D6x10 S.D.C. or 1 M.D., a heavy burst of 20 rounds 1D6x100 S.D.C. or 1D6 M.D. • Rate of Fire: A single shot or burst counts as one melee attack • Payload: 1200 round drum (60 heavy or 120 short bursts). Reloading a drum takes about 5 minutes for those not trained, but just one minute by a trained soldier. Stealth System • The Shadow is composed of radar absorbing materials, has a minimized radar signature about the size of a crow, and IR suppressors to defeat thermal-imaging. Attempts to locate the hovercycle using radar, thermal-imaging (cannot be detected by thermal-imagers at ranges greater then 300') and similar sensory devices incurs a penalty of -50% to the operator's Sensory Equipment skill. Note: To be effective the pilot must also be wearing Stealth body armor or similar suit that masks radar and heat, otherwise sensors will easily key in on his body. Remote Piloting Feature • A sophisticated combat program enables the cycle to fly independently, without any pilot, similar to a combat pod. Normally this feature is employed to summon the vehicle to its owner, which makes it excellent for quick getaways and second-story work. To activate this feature the pilot must carry a cigarette lighter-sized remote and homing module. The program enables the vehicle to recognize, locate and avoid targets at a skill equivalent to 86% as well as hide and Prowl at 40% and Land Navigation of 90%. Sensor & Piloting Bonuses • The Shadow is equipped with an advanced computerized anti-collision radar that rapidly collates sensory data and displays the information on a heads-up-display. Add bonuses of +2 to Initiative, +2 to Dodge, and +10% to piloting skill. Category:Tech Gear Category:Weapons Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium